The Truth Behind Andrew's Parents
by Parent12D
Summary: A secret behind the parents of Andrew is revealed to the spies, and Andrew is completely shocked. How will this all turn out for him and the other spies? Read and find out now. Hurt/Comfort themed combined with Family, Friendship and Romance too. Rated T just in case readers. Do give this a read if you haven't already.


**Alright readers, here is another brand new one shot that I came up with for this series!**

 **Now readers, I want to inform you all, that we are already done with the first half of June, and now for the second half, I'll be doing stories that are very unique and creative, whatever I can come up with. I'm hope on doing them before I move in July, because where I'm moving to, I'm unsure if I'll have access to a computer, and who knows when I'll be able to create another story once I move. So I'll try to make these stories as excellent and good in quality as possible.**

 **One other thing, this story is the start to a whole unique and creative line of stories. For this story, the truth behind Andrew's parents will be revealed and the shocking truth behind them with be revealed to the five spies. How will this turn out? Well read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

It was a quite and peaceful day out in Beverly Hills. Everyone was enjoying the nice and beautiful weather and all… well, except for the people working at WOOHP's HQ. In the main office that belongs to Jerry Lewis, the founder of WOOHP, Jerry was just filling out some paper work like normal. After what seemed to be a good few minutes, Jerry decided to look through his computer to see if anything interesting was there that needs to be looked at. Most of the stuff he saw was made up of spams and junk emails and false advertisements, all of which he ended up deleting them. He looked through most of the emails that were sent to him in the past, most of which were already viewed. He let out a bored yawn as he continued looking. He was about to close out of it when suddenly, he saw an email that was never opened or checked.

"What the heck is this here," Jerry clicked on the email that was named the subject 'Important: Must Keep in Possession'. "Since when did WOOHP receive this email?"

He then saw that the email was sent to WOOHP 11 years ago.

"Oh my, this was sent to me years ago, but why didn't I notice it until now," Jerry noticed there was a video attachment included. "And what is this video attachment?"

He then clicked on the video attachment as it then started opening up the file.

"Well, I'm about to find out," Jerry commented as the video started loading and a few moments later, the video started playing. The video played for a few minutes and after it was done, Jerry was shocked and surprised by what he just saw.

"Oh my, this is very surprising and shocking all at once," Jerry exclaimed. "I better contact and gather up my five most trusted spies to show them this."

 _Especially Andrew…_ He kept that thought to himself as he then started to round up his five most trusted spies...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the spies' home, the five spies were outside relaxing and such. Clover was painting her fingernails, Sam was reading a book about poetry, Chaosky was reading a magazine, and Andrew and Alex were lying back together, hanging out together as they were enjoying the nice and wonderful weather.

"Ahhh, it's such a peaceful day out today right guys," Andrew commented, breathing in the fresh air.

"I'll say Andrew," Alex agreed, smiling at him.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky commented. "It's such a nice and peaceful day today. There's no rain, and the temperature is at a moderate level."

"Thank goodness too," Clover spoke. "I need to be in a completely dry location so my nails can dry up from using this paint."

"There's more to this than just doing our own personal things guys," Sam decided to speak as she set her book aside. "There's nothing going on. WOOHP hasn't contacted us for any missions, and we are able to relax on such a beautiful day. We don't get to do this often."

"Sam's right," Andrew agreed. "We don't do this often, and we deserve to relax like this every so often."

"I agree baby," Alex winked at him, causing Andrew to blush a light pink.

"We best not do anything or say anything so irrational," Chaosky spoke. "I mean what if WOOHP decides to scoop us up right about now and they need us for a very important reason?"

"Please Chaosky," Andrew said. "What could happen, the cooler ends up sucking us in and send us straight to WOOHP?"

The moment he said that did the cooler that was right next to them opened up automatically, sucked up the five spies and they were then sent straight to WOOHP, screaming while at it…

"I told you something would have happened!" Chaosky retorted while the others continued to screaming, while being sent straight to WOOHP…

* * *

In a matter of moments, the spies landed in WOOHP, as they noticed that Jerry wanted to share something important with the five of them.

"Why hello spies," Jerry greeted them. "I have wanted to see you. I have something important that I need to inform you on."

"Your not giving us an important mission to go on aren't you Jerry," Clover asked in aggravation.

"No that's not it," Jerry stated, as Clover sighed in relief. "It's something different."

"Well what is it then Jerry," Sam questioned.

Jerry approached his computer as he then activated the projector.

"I summoned you five here today," Jerry started to explain. "Because I have found this email that I looked through that was really important and that I needed to show you five the video it came with as soon as possible… especially you Andrew."

"Me," Andrew pointed to himself, wondering what this has to do with him. "What is this about Jerry?"

"Well Andrew, I had looked through the video already and these two former spies that were once part of WOOHP had mentioned your names," Jerry explained. "The two spies consisted of a male and a female, and they seemed to have directed this to you. They sent it to me in case something happened, so they trusted WOOHP to keep it in possession. Unfortunately, I didn't notice it until today."

"Oh," Andrew was still confused as he didn't know who he was referring to.

"What did these two spies want with Andrew?" Alex asked, sounding concerned.

"Well Alex, they didn't want to do anything to him," Jerry stated. "Merely, they wanted to inform him on something important in case something did happen to them."

"Do you have the video on you still," Chaosky wondered.

"Why yes I do Chaosky," Jerry said.

"Well let's just play it already," Clover said.

"Okay, here we go," Jerry then complied as he started the video. A few minutes later, the video started as two voices were heard speaking, a male voice and a female voice.

"Honey, is this camera working," The female voice asked.

"I think I got it," The male voice said. "There we go!"

An image was shown and the two spies Jerry was referring to were now on the screen. Andrew instantly recognized them, as he had a shocked look on his face, as he recognized them from the last photo he ever had taken with them. Alex also recognized them, as Andrew showed her the photo of himself with them back when the spy girls first went to the original house of Andrew and Chaosky. Chaosky himself slightly recognized them, as Andrew did show him the photo of what they looked like a while back. Sam and Clover were the only ones who didn't recognize them, as they were confused as to who they were. The two spies were wearing their catsuits, the female was wearing a pink suit and the male was wearing a dark blue suit. Andrew really did feel like crying at the sight of them…

 _Mom… Dad…_ Andrew thought to himself, as his eyes started watering up. Alex took notice of this, but didn't say anything as the parents started speaking.

"Andrew, honey," Andrew's mom said on the video. "If you are watching this… well by the time you watch this video, either you'll be grown up and an adult, or we'll be dead…"

"Son, there's something we need to share with you when you come of age," Andrew's dad said. "It's time we tell you the truth."

"What your father is trying to say sweetie, is that your father and I are WOOHP agents, and we have been spies for a long time, since we were in high school." Andrew's mom said.

"It's how your mother and I first met and we fell in love," Andrew's father spoke. "We know this is hard for you to understand, but that's why we wanted to wait to show you this video, in case something happens…"

"We sent a copy of this video to WOOHP HQ, to Jerry, for when the day came where you were old enough to understand any of this," Andrew's mom explained. "Baby, we just want you to be safe and not have anything bad happen to you, so that's why we waited for you to hear the truth."

As the video pressed on, it was becoming clear that Andrew was really saddened and was starting to cry.

"Your mother's right," His father agreed. "We just want you to be safe and well protected. Alas, this camera is almost about to die, so our time with this video is almost up…"

"Before we go honey," His mother spoke. "We just want you to know that whatever happens to you in the future, whether we're dead or your gone, we want you to know that we're proud of whom you've become sweetie…"

"Yeah son, we want you to be happy," His father said. "One last thing we need to tell you before we go."

Andrew's mother and father then said their last few words together.

"We love you Andrew," They both said together. "Goodbye…"

At that moment, the video then ended. Andrew was dripping tears down his eyes, as the others were shocked at what they saw.

"Just what the heck was that all about," Clover questioned.

"I don't know," Sam then asked Andrew. "Andrew, what do you think?"

Andrew could only stand up and approach the screen as he said softly but loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Mom… Dad…" Andrew sounded so sad, as the others could only gasp.

"I take it that they were your parents, were they not Andrew?" Jerry asked him as he noticed how sad he looked.

Andrew could only nod as Sam and Clover wanted to ask something.

"Those were Andrew's parents?" Sam asked.

"Yes they were," Jerry nodded.

Andrew was in tears as Alex approached him.

"Andrew, it'll be okay," Alex gave him a comforting hug, knowing why he was sad. "I'm here for you."

As Alex continued to comfort poor Andrew, Chaosky really needed to ask an important question.

"When was this video made, pray tell," Chaosky asked.

"Well this video was made 11 years ago." Jerry showed them an off screen date, which instantly got Andrew's attention.

"Oh no," Andrew shouted. "That was the day before they died in that tragic incident!"

"Indeed," Jerry agreed. "The day they were killed, we were informed about their tragic death, and we felt so grief-stricken. We knew that these two spies, named Jennifer and Michael, had a 5 year old son named Andrew, and originally we wanted to take custody of you Andrew, but we couldn't because you were still so young at the time, and we couldn't do anything until you were of the coming age," Jerry had a guilty look on his face. "I'm truly sorry Andrew."

"It's… It's okay Jerry…" Andrew sniffed as he wiped away another tear. Sam and Clover felt saddened by all this, they were both worried about Andrew.

"Andrew, are you going to be okay," Sam asked sounding concerned, as Andrew simply nodded. It was Clover's turn to speak.

"Andrew… we're really sorry about all that," Clover apologized.

Andrew could only whimper and cry as Alex went and gave him another comforting hug.

"Aww… baby, it'll be okay," Alex said in a comforting voice. "Remember, you aren't alone anymore sweetheart. We are all here for you honey."

"Alex is right Andrew," Chaosky decided to give him a hug too. "We are all very close to you. We are all like a family of some kind."

"Chaosky's right," Sam agreed, giving Andrew a hug too. "We are like a family. We have each others backs."

"And besides," Clover started, joining in the group hug. "I always enjoy taking you to my manicure appointments and you are a great friend too Andrew."

Andrew knew they were right. They all cared for him; they were all like a unique family.

"You guys are right," Andrew said, bearing a weak smile.

"Of course we're right baby," Alex said. "We are all here to comfort you whenever you need it. I'm here for you when you need it."

"Thanks Alex."

"You're welcome. Besides, like your parents said, they are proud of whom you have become."

"That's true."

"You know what else is true baby?"

"No, what Alex?"

"I love you handsome."

"I love you too gorgeous."

They started kissing in a romantic manner, as Chaosky felt the need to comment.

"You know what else is strange," Chaosky started. "The fact that Andrew's parents were originally WOOHP before they died. I find that interesting."

"Indeed it is Chaosky," Jerry agreed.

"I guess that explains how I made a really great WOOHP spy," Andrew commented after kissing Alex, still keeping her close.

"Exactly Andrew," Jerry stated. "The whole 'being a spy' technique is in a spies' blood, and it normally can be passed down to younger generation that they give birth to…"

"Hey, isn't that emphasized in a special called 'Totally Busted'?" Chaosky questioned, making reference to the Totally Spies episode of the same name.

"I do believe your right Chaosky," Jerry nodded. "This is to reveal the truth about Andrew's parents, so that's why I brought this up."

"That makes sense," Chaosky nodded, understanding what he was talking about.

Andrew and Alex decided to kiss some more when Clover then asked.

"So anyway Jerry, that's all you have for us today?" Clover asked, wanting to make sure this was truly their day off.

"Yes, I do believe that's all I have for you today spies," Jerry stated.

"Yes," This got Clover pretty excited. "This means I have time to plan that manicure that I've wanted to do today."

"Yes, well carry on with your day as much as you like, and for now, ta ta spies," Jerry said as he waved farewell to them as the spies were then sent back to their home to relax for the remainder of the day…

* * *

Once the five of them were brought back to their house, the spies were relieved to be back home.

"Well, that's the end of that," Chaosky dusted off his hands.

"Well come on guys, what are we waiting for," Clover suggested. "I can be able to get that manicure like I have been planning all day."

"If you insist," Sam sighed as she and Chaosky went to join Clover as she then asked the two love birds. "You two coming or what?"

"Of course," Andrew said as he took Alex's hand and they started following them. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too baby."

They gave each other another quick kiss on the lips as the five of them decided to go somewhere that Clover wanted to go get a manicure at. Andrew was surprised to have found out that his parents were once spies themselves, and didn't find out until years later. Nonetheless, he decided to continue on with his life right now, knowing that his parents were proud of whom he's become. They were in a happier place, and Andrew knew that for a fact. Plus, he has the best girlfriend he could ever ask for that he is keeping safe, so there should be nothing that can get Andrew devastated all over again. Leaving that aside, Andrew decided to join the others, hoping that Andrew's future is a really wonderful one… As of now, this wraps up the story as the screen started fading in black…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE END READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I DECIDED TO GIVE ANDREW'S PARENTS SOME SPECIAL BACKGROUND BEHIND THEM AND REVEAL THAT THEY WERE ALSO WOOHP SPIES AS WELL AND THAT'S HOW THEY FIRST MET AND FELL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER. I HAD THIS CONCEPT ON MY MIND FOR A WHILE; I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHEN I WANTED TO CREATE IT INTO THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT!  
ANYWAY, I HOPE ON WORKING ON A NEW AND AMAZING STORY FOR THIS CATEGORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT! UNTIL THAT DOES HAPPEN, TAKE CARE READERS!**

 **OF COURSE, YOU READERS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU GUYS! THEREFORE, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS STORY! TUNE IN AGAIN READERS, AND GOODBYE!**


End file.
